GENDER SWITCH
by missmusicluver
Summary: used to b a oneshot, but now it's not! of the YJ team getting dropped in on by another team from a parallel world! only, these team mates are all the opposite sex of there counterparts! see what shall happen... and review : rated T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_Well this wasn't supposed to have happened. I mean_, Robin thought, _out of all the things to have happened, why this?_

Before Robin was, another Robin. But not just some cheaply store bought Robin. It was an honest to god, Kevlar vested, utility belted Robin. Except…

It was a girl. An honest to god girl.

Robin shook his head in confusion and the other Robin squinted dangerously at the boy in front of her in suspicion. "You a fan?" the SheRobin asked stepping forwards quietly.

"What?" Robin asked taken back. Is she serious? What was she playing at?

"You must be, although it looks a little ridiculous on you, no offense," SheRobin said taking another step forwards. "Although, it's kind of creepy how well you got the details down," she said now examining the boy Robin in front of her.

Robin shook his head again in confusion. What the heck? Who was this girl? How did this even happen?

He meant, the day had started off normal enough. He had gotten in Mt. Justice just in time to hear Artemis and Kid Flash yelling at each other and to see Superboy sitting on the couch in the den staring at a blank TV. Pretty normal start of the day for him.

Then Aqualad had said that Batman and Canary were in the training room, waiting for them all. Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and went down to the training room ready for another mission. Surprisingly though, the entire Justice League was present.

Robin had been surprised to say the least and apparently so was the rest of the team. "Today team, the entire League is here to see how far each of you has succeeded individually as a hero. They are all here to watch and test each of you for future employment in the League," Batman started off stepping forwards from the crowd.

Robin's expression remained neutral. Well Batman certainly didn't warn him about _this_.

"A test?" Artemis asked. "I thought the missions we went on were a good enough explanation that we could handle ourselves."

"They are. But we need to see where you stand in training and team standings," Batman stated.

"Okay so what do we have to-" Wally started to ask.

Then suddenly behind them, there was a flash of light and when they all turned around to face the threat; then, there stood the SheRobin.

Just popped up out of no-where, literally.

Which brought Robin back to the present.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're the intruder here," Kid Flash said stepping forwards and looming over the short girl.

The SheRobin had long dark hair they reached the top of her chest, but pulled in a low ponytail with side bangs that swept across her forehead. Her black domino mask covered her eyes, but Dick saw a familiar curve of her chin and cheek bones. They almost looked like his…

SheRobin looked up at Kid Flash. "And who are you supposed to be? Kid Flash? Come on now, if you're gonna dress up, at least get the costume…" Then the young girl stopped talking and carefully criticized Kid Flashes costume. "Wow, you really are a killer fan. I could almost say the costumes are the same."

Kid Flash looked almost insulted. "What are you talking about! I _am _Kid-" he started to say again.

Then, interrupting Kid Flash again, was another blinding flash of white light. And then another. And another.

Robin's eyebrows rose to his forehead. What the heck!

In front of him stood three more people. One green clad archer with thick muscles and short blonde hair, one green skinned boy with a blue cape and red x across his chest, and one tall girl with gills in her neck. What was going on here?

"Robin?" The girl with the gills asked, coming over to the girl. She was African American with a shocking amount of pretty blonde hair that reached her collarbones. She had bright blue eyes and wore a red shirt and blue pants that were like a second skin. She also had dark strips of tattoos that twisted around her arms behind her, kind of like someone else Robin knew… "What has happened?" she asked completely calm in voice and expression.

The blonde archer dude looked at the whole of the Justice League staring at them open mouthed, well except Batman who just looked stony faced as always. "Uh, okay what did we miss? I thought we were in Bayolia, how did we get-" then the archer stopped talking and looked closer at the people around him. "What the heck? What's going on here? What are you doing here? This is strictly Justice League property!" the archer yelled at the heroes around the room.

"Apollo, Aquagirl, Robin they are not who you think they are," The green man said from the side. He was tall and nicely muscled with red hair that swept in front of his brown eyes.

"What can you hear Martian Boy?" Aquagirl asked looking at the green man with calm eyes.

The Justice League was watching with either confused ( or in Batman's case) narrowed eyes in suspicion at the four newcomers before them. There was no proto call for this kind of situation. They just seemed to pop out of thin air. How to deal with this? … but then again, they seemed very similar.

"Wait woe woe woe," Kid Flash said loudly, stopping the four newcomers in their conversation. "Robin? Aquagirl? Apollo? Martian Boy? What are you playing at? Actually, better question. Who are you!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Forgive us," Aquagirl said stepping forwards, pressing a hand over her heart in sincerity. "We are just as confused as you must be. We are not supposed to be here, we-"

"Well, yea I know you're not supposed to be here, that's kinda why I'm asking why you_ are_," Kid Flash interrupted.

"Shut it Kid Mouth, they're trying to talk!" Artemis snapped at Kid Flash and smacked him in the back of the head.

The four people in front of them turned to the boy blonde archer who was staring openly at the girl archer also clad in green. "wait you're-" he said slowly crunching his eyebrows together.

Then, from behind them, another flash of light appeared and a yellow and red suited girl fell forwards and landed on her chest. She had short red hair that reached just to the bottom of her jaw and was layered to look windblown; it was parted down her head to clearly show her bright green eyes. She stood up slowly and rubbed her stomach like she had also landed on that as well. On her chest was a red lighting blot in the middle of a small white circle. It was the exact same thing as Kid Flash's suit, except well more feminine. The newest newcomer had curves, while he, did not.

"What the-" Kid Flash said out loud, while every other watching heroes were thinking the same thing.

The girl stretched and rolled her shoulders. "Man, you'd think the suit would protect more from face plants. Guess not," she said and rubbed the middle of her chest like it was still sore.

"You- you-you're," the boy Kid Flash said intelligently.

Girl-Kid-Flash-look-alike looked over at the stuttering red head. She scrunched her own red eyebrows together. "What the…" she said blinking rapidly in surprise.

"Yes, that was just what we were discussing," Aquagirl said now making eye contact with Girl-Kid Flash.

Girl-Kid Flash nodded and walked over to the other newcomers.

"They- they're us," Artemis announced looking pale. "Every single one of them, they look and act, like us," She said turning to the adults near her.

"They all make up the Young Justice League," Wonder Woman said tipping her head to one side in thought.

"Well, most of them," Superman said. "They're missing two."

"Zatanna," Robin said nodding in agreement, then staring at his counterpart.

"And Superboy," Miss Martian finished looking at the team.

"Young Justice?" Girl Kid Flash said looking over at Aquagirl.

"Yea, that's us," Artemis said pointing at her chest.

SheRobin and Aquagirl looked at each other. "Yea, that's us too," SheRobin said looking over at the heroes standing in front of her.

"So… you're from, what? A different world?" Wally asked.

"No we're from earth," She-Kid Flash said.

"No, like a different … parallel world," he said.

"That would make most sense," Flash said from the line of grownups, making everyone look at him. "I mean, come on, they just poofed up here out of nowhere! Coming here from a parallel world would mean they could be the team, just …gender switched," he said now looking slightly amused.

"Flash?" She-Kid Flash asked.

Flash grinned. "The one and only," he answered.

"Yea, you're a girl back at home," She-Kid Flash deadpanned.

The Young Justice team snickered and some of the original Justice League members laughed or smirked behind closed hands. "Guess that answers that then," Superman said with a small smile on his face.

"Wait, that would mean _everyone_ is gender switched. Flash, Kid Flash, Robin…. Batman," Wally said, now turning to Batman with a slightly open mouth.

The room suddenly went very silent.

"Bat …_man_?" Aquagirl asked looking at the tall, dark and brooding man near her.

The room was still silent.

"We do not have a Batman in our world," Apollo stated.

"but … we have a Batwoman," Girl-Kid Flash said sounding suggestive.

Mouths dropped from around the room and without warning, people burst out in laughter. "Bat-Bat-Bat_woman_," Wally said doubled over.

The room continued laughing and suddenly, SheRobin spoke in a death whisper that sent chills down everyone's back and made the temperature drop several degrees. "I would consider you're options carefully before you laugh at my mentor again," she whispered venomously. Her eyes were slits and they were full blast glaring at Wally from the other side of the room.

All at once, the laughing stopped.

Aquagirl put a hand on SheRobin's shoulder and SheRobin nodded once in understanding. She untensed herself, but still glared at Wally.

Wally looked over to his team mate Robin and swallowed. "Sorry," he said. Robin shrugged a shoulder, and Wally looked at the SheRobin with an apologetic expression.

Glare. Glare.

"Okay, let's all calm down and-" Artemis said slowly.

Then, interrupting Artemis, a blinding light blasted through the room.

"Two guesses," Wally whispered to Robin. Robin smirked.

The newest intruder fell to the ground from the light like it had been shoved or pushed with a lot of force. The person stood up and Zatanna's eyes widened.

Before them all was a tall teenager with dark hair that was trimmed short in the back but long enough on the top and the front so the bangs were messily framing his blue eyes. He wore a sort of tux with white gloves and yellow tie with a black top hat to finish it off. It was Zatanna, just gender switched.

"Woah," Zatanna said and Artemis nodded with her.

"Zack, good you joined us," Aquagirl said nodding to the boy.

"Well, I didn't exactly… choose to be here. Last time I checked, you all disappeared and left Supergirl and I alone," Zack said turning around as if expecting a door to be behind him.

"Apparently, we are in a parallel world," She-kid Flash deadpanned.

Zack looked back at his team mates. He stared at them for a moment and then nodded in acceptance. "Okay," he said.

Girl-Kid Flash widened her eyes. "That's it? 'okay'? What kind of answer is that to our situation?" she said.

"What? Was I supposed to freak out? I already knew there were parallel worlds from ours. It's nothing new to me," he said shrugging his shoulders and stepping closer to his team mates. She-Kid Flash grimaced. "So parallel world," he said looking around with confused eyes. "We're all…" he said slowly.

"Gender switched, yea," SheRobin said nodding. "We just established that," she said.

Zack looked around and his eyes landed on Zatanna. He walked up to her and held out a hand. "Zack Zatara," he said.

"Zatanna Zatara," she said back easily as if she had already accepted that she had a counterpart in the world with her.

Zack smirked. "Cool," he said. Zatanna smirked back.

"Uh. Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know…. Trying to find a way back?" She-Kid Flash asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? We're here for a reason. Lets take the chance to find out about a different world," SheRobin said stepping forwards, ending that conversation. She walked over to the other Robin and Batman look a protective step forwards.

"Chill Wayne," SheRobin said not giving him a glance, but kept her eyes on the other Robin. "I just want to say hi, I'm not going to hurt myself," she said. She walked in front of Robin and held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Robin," she said smirking.

"You don't say? Well, what a coincident, I'm Robin too," Robin said shaking her outstretched hand.

"How amazing," she agreed entering a British accent.

"Absolutely spiffing I tell you," he said back in the same accent.

Robin and SheRobin grinned at each other easily. Then at the same time, they looked up to Batman. They smiled with identical smiles together from their masks. Batman took a step backwards and the Robins laughed quietly.

The boy blonde archer stepped up to the girl blonde haired green archer. "Uh, Apollo Crock," he said holding out a hand.

Artemis shook his hand suspiciously. "Artemis Crock," she said back.

They stared at each other before glancing away at the same time.

Aquagirl stepped forwards to Aqualad who stood nearby with Aquaman and she stretched out her hand calmly. "I am Kaldra'ahm," she said smiling softly.

Aqualad nodded and shook her hand smoothly. "I am Kaldur'ahm," he said in answer. He turned to the man beside him and introduced formally, "And this is my king, King Orin."

Aqualad bowed respectfully. "My mentor is Queen Orinna," she said smiling softly again. "It is good to know that I do not change even in a parallel world," she said.

Aquaman smiled down at her. "You are welcome here Kaldra'ahm." Aquagirl nodded and bowed her head in acceptance.

Girl-Kid Flash and Kid Flash looked at each other and then looked away, crossing their arms over their chests at the same moment. Seeing this, Flash smiled a little. "Oh go on you two and be good little-"

Flash was interrupted by another flash of light.

"Hmm, I wonder who," SheRobin smirked to Robin.

The newest newcomer hit the floor and rolled to its feet. It stood up slowly and the YJ teams stared open mouthed at the girl in front of them.

If Superboy was hot to all the girls he met, his counterpart was drop dead gorgeous.

She was tall, possibly 5 foot 10 inches. She had long dark hair that ended at her torso, but was pulled back by one red head band. She had one black t-shirt with the Superman symbol that was tight against her chest and form fitting blue jeans with black combat boots. Her blue eyes scanned the room around her and landed on Superboy.

"Supergirl!" SheRobin said walking towards her with a happy skip. "And here I thought you were going to miss all the fun."

Supergirl's eyes landed on the 'S' on Superboy's shirt. "Fun, riiight," she said quietly. Her eyes flashed up to Superboy's face. "What's going on?" she asked now looking down at SheRobin. "You guys all disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Sucked into a parallel world," She-Kid Flash cliff noted it.

Supergirl breathed in, digesting that piece of information. "And we are all…" she said now staring at Superboy with a new look in her eyes.

"Gender switched, yep," SheRobin said. "Man, we should have just explained this all when we were all together, I'm getting tired of repeating myself," SheRobin said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Sorry to be a bother," Supergirl said offhanded still staring at Superboy.

SheRobin notice and pushed Supergirl towards Superboy slightly. "Everyone else is introducing themselves to their twin. You go do the same," she ordered.

Supergirl looked down at SheRobin and nodded. All of the other heroes watched silently, waiting for what was going to happen.

Supergirl walked slowly to Superboy on the other side of the room and stopped in front of him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Superboy in the eye. She nodded in greeting. "Claire," she said.

"Conner," he said back, crossing his own arms over his chest.

The stared at each other, like they were sizing each other up and Claire broke the silence.

"I don't like you," she deadpanned.

"The feeling's mutual," he deadpanned back.

They stared at each other again, and the room got fearfully tense. Suddenly, Claire smirked and Conner smirked from the corner of his mouth too.

"Friends?" she asked bringing out a hand to him.

"Friends," he said shaking her hand in return.

The atmosphere went from tense to confused in a moment.

"Okaaaay," SheRobin said looking over to Robin. "I speak a lot of languages, but I didn't get a word of that," she said.

Robin shrugs his shoulders.

"Must be a Super twin thing," he said back to her.

SheRobin looked back at the two Super's. "Yea, must be," she said.

Suddenly, Supergirl walked away from Superboy and to Superman. She held out her hand to him. She smiled lightly at him and waited. … And waited. Supergirl looked down at her hand before Superman and then waved it in front of his face. "Usually in my world, shaking hands is a way of saying hello. I didn't think it had changed much," she said looking Superman in the eyes. Superman looked away and at the floor.

"It hasn't," Superboy said.

Supergirl looked back at her counterpart. "Then why…" then she looked back up at Superman. "Oh," she said in dawning understanding. "oh I get it," she said dropping her hand. She turned back to Superboy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Superboy met her eyes and they stared at each other in seemingly understanding eyes. One would think they were having a mental conversation with their eyes.

"Is your's…" he asked.

Supergirl shook her head. "At first she was, but we're okay now," she said still staring at him.

Superboy nodded his head in a tense understanding.

The Justice League and the others in the room watched the conversation, and all at once, they turned their eyes to Superman with heated expressions. Superman flinched from all the glares he was receiving and cleared his throat.

Both of the Super children turned to look at Superman. "We should … uh, We should probably find a way to send you all back to your home. If our counter parts are anything like us, we would be very worried if our … children and protégé's went missing," he said awkwardly.

"Pshhh.. nice save," SheRobin whispered to Robin. Robin nodded in agreement to his counterpart.

"Well, do we just walk out the way we came?" She-Kid Flash asked.

Aquagirl shrugged her shoulders. "Is it not worth a try?" she asked.

Girl-Kid Flash nodded and walked slowly over to where they appeared from. She lightly took a step forwards and…. Nothing happened.

Girl-Kid Flash stepped forwards again, and after seeing nothing happen, jumped in the air like a lunatic and waved her hands around. She stopped after a minuet and turned to the heroes who were watching her in amusement. "Yea, I don't think that's gonna work."

"No really?" SheRobin said tipping her head as if very confused.

"Oh, hardy har har," Girl-Kid Flash said noticing the sarcasm. SheRobin only smiled in response.

"So, we find a way back," Supergirl said, only just releasing her counterparts shoulder.

"It won't be as simple as saying it, but yea, pretty much, we find a way back," SheRobin said.

"So until then…." Apollo said to the team mates who all knew what he was gonna say.

"We're stuck," Girl-Kid Flash said glaring at the boy Kid Flash like it was all his fault. "Spectacular."

* * *

**LOL...**

**so yes, i decided to make a one shot based on gender switched roles of the YJ team! Because come on, i can't be the only one who was curious right?.. well obviously not if you're reading this. :)**

**ANYWAYS, idk if i'll make a next chapter to this. It kind of depends on the response.. so tell me what ya think!**

**.. im kinda busy with my other two stories, but if you want more, just yell at me and i'll come writing more for ya. :)**

**~missmusicluver**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, _Bruce_ Wayne?" SheRobin asked looking up at the tall man in front of her. They were in the Batcave, talking with masks still on after leaving Mount Justice a couple of minuets earlier.

The Dark Knight stared down at the thirteen year old girl. "Yes," he stated.

"Cool. _My _mentors name is Brenna," SheRobin said.

"Brenna Wayne?" Robin asked thinking over the name. He looked over at his adoptive father with a smirk. "So if you were a girl, you would have been named _Brenna_?" Robin nearly giggled.

Batman gave his adoptive son a cold look. "Lose the grin Dick or I'll have you detail the entire Batcave."

Dick immediately sobered up, knowing Bruce wasn't joking and the SheRobin looked a little more pale as well.

"So you're names Dick?" SheRobin asked raising an eyebrow.

Dick nodded. "Well, actually it's Richard."

SheRobin smiled. "Cool, mines Rebecca. Kids at school call me Becca, but the team calls me Beck," she says. "The only person to really call me Rebecca is Alfreda," she said.

"Alfreda?" Dick asked taking off his mask and raising his eyebrows while showing off his dark blue eyes. "Really? Ours is named Alfred," He said looking over his shoulder for the butler.

"Hey Bruce," Rebecca asked looking up at the Dark Knight again.

Batman pulled back his cowl and stared down at Rebecca with his brown eyes. "Yes?" he asked almost comically.

"Can I get a change of clothes? I mean, I like my costume and all, but it's not comfortable to sleep in," she says looking up with her mask still on.

"Alfred is bringing them now," Bruce said. He turns away from her and turns to the bat-computer with its huge screen. "Do you plan to sleep in your mask?" he asked not turning around.

Beck picks at the mask on her face. "No," she said almost in defense. She pulls off the mask and puts it in her utility belt. Dick comes back in from changing and drops his jaw. When Beck meets his eyes with hers, she drops her jaw too. She steps closer to the boy in front of her and Dick mirrors her movements.

Batman turned around from the screen and watched as the two children stepped closer to each other and searched the other's face. Batman stared at the girl and noticed emotionally detached that her long dark hair framed her face almost the exact same way that Dick's mothers hair did to her own face. Her eyes were the same shape as Dick's and they were the same deep blue with the long black eyelashes. It certainly was Dick's counterpart…

"Wow," Beck breathed out tipping her head sideways at the boy in front of her. "You look so much like me," she said.

"Look like you? … I don't look like a girl!" Dick exclaimed. "You look more like me!"

"Are you saying I look manly?" Beck exclaimed back with narrowing eyes.

Dick looked over at Batman for support, but was met with a poker face. "No," he said saying it slowly and with extreme caution. Bruce had warned him about telling woman they looked manly or worse ugly.

Beck nodded. "Then you look like me," she said smiling.

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" Dick said narrowing his eyes like Beck had done moments before.

Beck was silent for a moment, considering her options. "Yes," she stated calmly and turned on her heel towards the bat-computer.

Dick opened his mouth in disbelief and watched open mouthed as his counterpart walked away from him. Dick looked over to Batman who watched with an amused expression on his face and shook his head slightly indicating Dick was on his own.

Dick looked back at the girl and said still open mouthed, "But-but- she- i-." He spoke stumbling over his words and wide eyed at the back of Beck. He snapped his jaw shut and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sooo not feeling the aster," he stated as Alfred came in with a pair of brand new girls pajama's.

Bruce grinned. Tonight should be interesting. He looked over at the smaller thirteen year old and unconsciously narrowed his eyes. Now getting her back to her own world… that was going to be difficult to pull off, or even figure out _where_ she came from.

* * *

Superboy didn't feel lonely.

He sat side by side with Claire Kent, his counterpart, and soon enough, friend. Unlike himself, Conner noticed that despite her emotionless expressions, she was funny at the most unpredictable times and she was faster to smile than to frown. In some ways, they were complete opposites, but to him, that's what made her the closest thing he had to family so far.

He smiled genuinely as Claire explained a mission gone wrong because she had accidently hit a bad guy threw the prison bars that were supposed to hold him in. "And oh god, you should have seen Batwoman's face when I got back in. It was easily the scariest thing I had ever seen apart from Zack trying to cook manually instead of using magic," she said smiling again.

Conner couldn't help himself and laughed along with her. It felt so good not to worry about living up so someone else's expectations for a change. It was just him and Claire, and Conner smiled wider before turning away and staring down at his lap. "Claire?" he asked almost hesitantly.

Claire caught on quickly. "Yea Conner?" she answered.

Superboy looked away from Supergirl self-consciously. "Do you and your … Superwoman, do you both get along?" he asked and looked over from the corner of his eyes at her.

Supergirl looked into her counterparts eyes. "Yea," she said softly. "Yea we do. We're not on a level where I can call her mom or anything, but, I know that if I ever need her she'll be there for me," she admits shrugging a shoulder. "It was more than I expected after she ignored me for the first few months."

"You too?" Conner asked looking up.

Claire nodded. "Yea, it was pretty hard after leaving the pod," she said, her eyes narrowing from the memories that came with the first few months of her life. "I was so angry, all the time. I lashed out at my team mates, mostly Morg'ann. Then after finding out Alexa Luther was my mom as well, well I got even more mad. I hated everything that touched me or looked at me," she said looking away from Conner now in remembrance.

Conner stared at her for a moment in thought. "I didn't get it that bad. I mean, I was … am angry, but not at everything and anything. That just doesn't seem … healthy," he said looking almost embarrassed at his words.

"And being born in a test tube is?" Claire asked with a sarcastic but gentle smile.

Conner smiled back easily without thinking. "Guess not," he answered.

Claire shrugged a shoulder. "It might have had something to do with the switched gender," Claire said.

"What might?" Conner asked, lost.

"The reason why I was so angry. I felt like I would rip the world apart with my bare hands," she started off. "My emotions were so much stronger than yours when we were first let out, because we're different than the rest," She said simply. She looked at Conner and then at the blank TV in front of both of them, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"You and I… we might be the same age down to the millisecond, and we might share the exact DNA … but, we are totally different," she said starting off. "You, you don't like being around a lot of other people. You're sarcastic, naive in conversation, and a socially awkward around even people you knew since you were out of the pod." Clair meets his eyes. "Me, I don't like being alone. I'm usually not shutting up even when Beck swears she'll put kryptonite in my Kool-Aid and I over think everything that I'm put into contact with." She looks away again in thought. "The reason you and I are so different is _because _you're a guy and I'm a girl," she explains.

"Robin and Robin are different genders, but they seem to be sharing the same pair of lungs," Conner countered not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Yea, but Robin and Robin have had a _lifetime_ to define themselves. We were just thrown out of the tube we had been in and put into the real world. We had to make new decisions and go through different situations by ourselves," Claire explains. "That's why me and you, we're different," she said and smiled good naturedly.

"From each other," Conner finished in a nod. He rubbed the back of his head in thought. "So that's why our Super's are different too?" he asked.

Claire nodded. "That's also why our emotions and thoughts don't come naturally to each other like Artemis and Apollo," she explained.

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I think we're more alike than you give us credit for," he said a small grin reaching the corners of his mouth.

Clair looked at him for a moment in complete seriousness before cracking a small smile. "You may be right," she said nodding once. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," she said now smiling what could be defined as evilly.

"What?" he asked leaning backwards slightly from the new change in her demeanor.

She paused for a moment and looked thoughtfully at the kitchen behind her. "Meg'ann," she stated.

Connor breathed outwardly and looked down embarrassed. "oh," was all he said.

* * *

Superman was having an off sort of day.

He had been expecting to see the child, his … child, today because of the mandatory assessment meeting Batman had called for, but he defiantly wasn't expecting another to show up too. He meant, she also _was_ his child because she… was … is … Conner. Is some sort of off way. From another world, she _is_ Conner, which means, she _is _his. Sort of.

Superman shook his head, trying to clear the confusing thoughts running through his mind. Boy, had things been simpler only a year ago…

Superman turned his head slightly and he heard from the other room down, the two kids talking. About him. He listened to their explanations of themselves, and there theories about their different personalities, something he would run by Bruce, and stood up in exasperation. In the other rooms, he heard… someone falling? And what sounded like Wally yelling with his counterpart yelling back. He closed off his sensitive ears and stood up.

He needed to face this, and stop avoiding the two facts sitting in the living room. It was time to deal with this like the grown man he was.

* * *

Meg'ann was staring at Morg'ann with an awkward expression. "So, you and Supergirl…" she started off.

Morg'ann lifted his head slightly and met her eyes. "You and Superboy?" he asked skepticism in his voice.

Meg'ann nodded and Morg'ann nodded in answer as well. "How long?" she asked.

"Belle Reve. You?" He asked looking at her seriously.

She nodded. "Us too, but I see your mind… you've told her?" she asked with a slightly horrified voice.

Morg'ann nodded. "In our world… the women rule. They have ruled since the beginning of their time. So much so, that a male president still hasn't been chosen in their world. And because they are women, it is their nature to have emotions in their state of minds, therefore implicating that betrayal comes in more forms than what men would think," he said.

"In other words, they expect honesty in everything," Megan cliff notes.

Morgan nodded. "I told Supergirl I was a white martian after Belle Reve. Of course, she already knew after the Bialya incident when she entered my mind," he stated.

Megan looked shocked. "He- he- he already knows?" she asked dumbfounded.

Morgan looked at her closely and nodded. "Yea, my Supergirl only wanted me to tell her in my own time," Morgan said shortly. He stared at the frightened face of his counterpart and sighed. "Megan, your Superboy will not hate you or be disgusted with you for lying or for what you are. He likes you as my Supergirl has … feelings for myself. Just tell him the truth, or King … Queen Bee will exploit your weakness."

Megan looked up at the boy martian in front of her. "Queen Bee has black mailed you too?" she asked.

Morgan shook his head. "I had already told my team and Claire my secrets. There was nothing to try to black mail off of me." He paused slightly and commented lightly. "In my world, it is King Bee and he did try to, but my own conscious was cleared of guilt and fear. I would think it was time for you to do the same," he said.

Megan looked away and sighed. "Supergirl has not changed her feelings for you?" she asked.

Morgan shook his head. "It only made our bond stronger, we are two of a kind," he smiled lightly. He paused and nodded to the living room through the wall. "We should get back to them," he said, his smile getting wider.

Megan watched as he left to the living room and remembered his small, secretly swishy smile from a second before. Was that what she looked like when she was thinking or talking about Conner?

* * *

Artemis looked at Apollo blankly.

"So they all know everything?" she stated again.

Apollo nodded. "Pretty much. Sports Master's still on the loose, Dad's still in a wheelchair and James is still working for mom. Pretty normal stuff. The team took it better than expected though. I thought they were gonna kick me off the team and black list me as a traitor," he said lightly.

"But they didn't?" Artemis asked.

"Nope. It was more of a 'oh that's gotta suck for you' kind of moment when they found out. They understood though. I mean, no one there has a perfect background. Everyone has their secrets and their dark skeletons. Think of Whinnie, she had an abusive mom before she moved with her aunt Flash into-"

"Wait," Artemis laughed, her face cracking a smile. "Whinnie? That's her name? Whinnie West?" she said laughing again.

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "Oh and Wally's such a better name. Come on, what, was he named after the robot from the kids movie?" he asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Wally's a perfect name so back off," she said taking a step closer to the green leathered archer before her in threat.

Apollo stepped closer to her with narrowed eyes as well. "You made fun of Whinnies name first, so you started it," he said.

"Then let me finish it," she said pulling back her arm.

Apollo grimaced and ducked as her fist went flying to her counterparts face. He swept out his foot beneath her and Artemis jumped over it with ease and rolled backwards in practice grace while Apollo got his feet back under himself easily. They reached for their bows and notched an arrow at the same time; pulling and aiming the arrow at each other in perfect harmony.

They tensed and waited for the other to make the first move, but after several seconds they realized neither was going to take the first step forwards. "Uh, this is pointless!" Artemis said lowering her bow. "I'm fighting with myself!" she said exasperated and annoyed. "And only _I _could manage to do that," she mumbled to herself.

Apollo lowered his bow as well. "This is seriously messed up," he said shaking his head. "I finally see what I look like to people outside of myself and I find out I'm a bitter and sarcastic little-"

"Watch it Green Arrow wannabe. I know your weaknesses," she threatened.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I know yours too smart ass. _We're the same person_," he said slowly like he was talking to a child who didn't understand a math problem.

Artemis grimaced and shook her herself. "Okay… How about we start over? I think we both just got off on the wrong foot."

Apollo gave her an eyebrow. "You want to start over … with yourself?" he asked with a disbelieving look.

Artemis threw her hands in the air. "Oh for the love of all arrows! I just can't do anything right with myself!"

Apollo crossed his hands over his chest. "I can see why Wally finds you annoying. You're just… " he said trailing off, not able to find a bad enough word for her.

Artemis glared at him now. "Takes one to know one _Apollo_. And this time, I mean it literally."

Apollo glared back at her and seeming to be thinking the same think, they both walked out of Artemis's bedroom door at the same time; squishing each other on the door frame as their bodies collided.

"Oh god get _off!_" Artemis yelled, trying to push back her counterpart.

"I was going through first; _you_ get off!" Apollo yelled back at her shoving her into the door frame. Apollo fell out of the doorway and landed on his stomach, Artemis landing next to him. The air flew out of both of the teenagers lungs and they laid there speechless as oxygen slowly returned to them.

"Ouch," Apollo said getting up slowly.

"Same, twin," Artemis said sitting upwards slowly as well. Apollo held out his hand and helped Artemis to her feet.

They regarded each other with cold eyes.

"Might as well try and get along while I'm here," Apollo said, breaking the silence and extending his hand.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Until you leave," she said and shook his hand. "Then watch out," she threatened.

"Yea, if I show up on your world again, I'll be sure to pay you a visit," he said sarcastically and pulled his hand away.

"So, you want to go see the others?" Artemis asked several moments later, looking away from her counterpart.

"Uh… yea," Apollo said with a nod. "Lets go do that."

Together, they walked down the hall towards the living room, not ignoring but also not indulging the other with conversation. It wasn't an awkward walk, or tense or even threatening. It was just … them. And neither of the two archers knew what to do about that.

* * *

Wally and Whinnie were blatantly ignoring each other.

Not only were they very good at doing that, but they made a habit of yelling over the other one when its counterpart was talking. So the room noise level was rising with every sentence.

Zack and Zatanna were playing peacekeepers.

"AND THEY DIDN"T EVEN HAVE TO MAKE A PIT STOP, THEY JUST KEPT ON GOING!" Wally yelled to a very annoyed Zatanna.

"**- SHE FINDS OUT WHATS HAPPENED I DON'T THINK THAT SHE'S GONNA LIKE WHAT-" **Whinnie yelled overpowering Wally's voice.

"Okay, this had gone far enough," Zack muttered under his breath, not knowing Zatanna said the same thing at the same moment in time.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ both of the magicians yelled at the speedsters.

Whinnie and Wally shut their mouths and promptly stopped marching around, but stood still instead.

"That was ridiculous-" Zack scolded to both of them.

"-and really immature," Zatanna finished his sentence. "You guys can't just _ignore_ each other-" she said.

"- and hope the other will get so annoyed that he, she, … it, will leave! That's just-" Zack said standing up.

"-stupid," Zatanna finished again and stood up too.

Both magicians but their hands on their hips and glared at their worlds speedster.

Wally and Whinnie's mouth dropped. Whether in surprise or amazement was beyond the both of them. They had never been yelled at by their magician before, it was kind of… scary. But what was worse, both of the magicians knew what the other was feeling and thinking like they were on the same wavelength, like they were the same person! That was just…. Wrong.

"That-" Wally said slowly.

"-was creepy," Whinnie said, not realizing she had finished her counterparts sentence.

They widened their eyes in surprise then turned to each other with hot glares.

"Stop saying what I'm saying!" Wally yelled.

"I'm not! You were saying what _I _was saying, so _you _stop it!" Whinnie yelled back louder.

"NO YOU WERE SAYING WHT I WAS THINKING MAKING YOU THINK WHAT I WAS THINKING SO YOU STOP THINKING WHAT I'M SAYING," Wally yelled louder than before and pointed at her accusingly.

"**I WASN'T THINKING WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, YOU WERE THINKING WHAT **_**I**_** WAS SAYING, MAKING YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR SAYING WHAT I WAS ALREADY THINKING! SO STOP THINKING WHAT I'M –" **Whinnie yelled louder than Wally, making him clench his fists in annoyance.

"_**STOP!**_" Both the magicians yelled together again, making both the speedsters flinch.

"Just knock it off!" Zatanna yelled loudly, somehow louder than the both of them.

"You two need to look at each other and see what you guys are arguing about. Its just stupid!" Zack yelled.

"You're stupid!" Wally yelled back in retaliation.

"Don't call me stupid!" Zatanna yelled outraged.

"I didn't! I called _him_ stupid!" Wally yelled back.

"I _am _him, making _you_ calling _me_ stupid!" Zatanna yelled louder now.

"But I didn't!" Wally said throwing up his hands.

There was a moments silence in the room.

"ow….." Whinnie said suddenly pinching the bridge of her nose. Wally looked over at her and realized there was a dull throbbing in his head too. He brought up his hand to his head and sighed loudly.

"This is going nowhere," Wally said, broken.

"You think?" Zatanna said, now in a normal voice. "I've been trying to say that."

Wally and Whinnie looked at each other from there lessened headaches. "So… then, what now?" Wally asked.

Whinnie looked at Wally and sat down on the floor. "We need to get civilized with each other," she announced. "The adults will work on opening some kind of rift so we can go home, but until then we _are_ stuck here and there's nothing you can really do about it," she said to Wally who just grimaced. "So until then, we need to just… act like we like each other and get over it," she finished.

Wally stared at her and nodded. "Until you leave then," he said putting his hands on his hips.

Whinnie nodded and looked over at Zack next to Zatanna. "Happy?" she asked.

Zack looked at Zatanna and they both grinned at the same time. "For now," Zatanna answered looking back at Whinnie.

"Fantastic, now come help me up. All this arguing and yelling has made me hungry," Whinnie asked.

Zatanna grimaced. "So you _do_ eat like a gillion carbs a day?" she asked.

Whinnie nodded. "Well, yea, I kind of need them. My metabolism moves so fast I need to eat things like all the time," she said while Zack helped her to her feet.

Zatanna turned a pale green. "Great," she said with a fake small smile.

Whinnie laughed. "Don't worry, its not like I don't have table manners," she said faintly amused.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "You know how to eat without making gross sounds?" she asked with widening eyes.

"uh… yea?" Whinnie said looking offended. "Why would you.." then understanding hit her and Whinnie looked over to Wally who was listening in with arms across his chest.

He silently stared at his counterpart with a cold gaze. "Don't touch my food," was all he said as he walked out of the room and towards the hall that led to the living room.

Whinnie smiled. "I think I upset him," she laughed.

Zack and Zatanna rolled their eyes and nodded to the door. "We might as well follow him," Zack said.

Zatanna and Whinnie shrugged their shoulders and headed to the door in front of them. They walked out into the hall and turned a corner.

They met Aqualad, Aquagirl and Aquaman in the hallway. "Hey Aqualad, how did it go for you?" Zatanna asked looking from the one Atlantian to the other who both stood in front of the older man behind them.

Aqualad smiled easily next to Aquagirl. "It has gone very well between my counterpart and I. We share much of the same ideas and beliefs," he said. Aquagirl next to him grinned too.

"There is few we do not agree on, and Aqua...man has decided to help me as well," Aquagirl said, stumbling over her counterpart mentor's name.

Zatanna smiled wide. "That's great!" she said. Zack smiled at Aquagirl as well.

"It sounds as if you've found a good listener," he said with a small smile.

Aquagirl nodded. "It has been very nice to be able to see myself in another's perspective," she said. Aquaman behind her smiled as if proud.

"It is nice to know my protégé's don't change their heart, no matter what world we come across," He said with a proud gaze down at the teenager in front of him. Aqualad smiled as well to the comment.

"We were just heading on our way to the living room to see what the others have been doing with their time," Aqualad said.

Zatanna nodded down the hallway. "We were just doing the same, but it seems Wally and his counterpart Whinnie don't like each other very much," she confessed.

Aquagirl nodded s if she were expecting this. "That is understandable," she said. "They both have the personality of a younger child. To take away such attention from the other would make them dislike each other even more," she said.

"What…. does that even mean?" Zack asked confused.

"It means they are jealous of one another and feel the other will replace themselves," Aqualad explained, understanding his counterpart perfectly.

Zatanna and Zack look at each other surprised. "But that's crazy!" they said at the same time.

Aqualad said nothing and Aquagirl only shrugged a shoulder. "But that is how it is," she said.

Silence spread after the last sentence and no one seemed to be able to break it. Instead, they all walked to the direction of the living room, hoping that this situation wouldn't get any worse.

Too bad they were wrong.

* * *

**muahaha cliff hanger!**

**so.. mybe not a one shot.. two shot? three? idk yet...**

**:) anywhays thanks 4 the major support, loved it :) tell me what u thought**

**~ missmusicluver**

**PS listening hot chelle rae - Honestly :)) cant stop listening to it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone except Batman and the Robins were present in the living room. Superman was sitting close to Superboy and Supergirl who were both looking particular happy. Artemis and Apollo were sitting next to Wally and Whinnie near the TV and the magicians were sitting next to the Atlantians with the Martians. Everyone had unconsciously gathered in the living room and there was a calm silence in the room.

"So dinner?" Wally asked the group around them.

Whinnie nodded enthusiastically. "Like what, forty two pizza's?" she asked.

Wally's eyes widened. "Defiantly," he agrees.

"Pepperoni?" Whinnie asks her counterpart.

"Or cheese?" he asked in agreed befuddlement.

Flash looks between the two speedsters and grins to himself. Cute didn't even describe the feeling it was to watch them talk.

"NO," Artemis and Apollo yelled together. They looked at each other and then back at the speedsters.

"No grease-" Artemis yelled.

"-No cheese-" Apollo yelled after her.

"-No calories-" Artemis yelled after Apollo.

"-No pizza," they said together.

The room grins at the shocked faces that consume their expressions after they realize they had finished each other's sentences.

"That was-" Superboy said looking over at Supergirl.

"-pretty awesome," Supergirl finishes with a sweet smile.

Superboy grins. "Well, I wasn't going to say that, but yea, that works."

Superman smiled lightly at the two teenagers in front of him. The talk about where they all stood with each other hadn't been that bad, he just wished the strange awkwardness would go away from his mind now… How did Batman do it?

"I agree though," Supergirl said, breaking Superman's thoughts. "I don't want pizza."

Wally gave Supergirl a hard stare. "Even if it's from Italy?" he asked.

Supergirl turns a grin to him. "Sorry, not gonna work, Whinnie uses that one on me all the time," she states.

Wally turned to Whinnie is mock exasperation. "You ruined it!" he said.

Whinnie gives him the stink eye. "We're the same person. So technically, _you_ ruined it."

Wally scratches his head confused. "Okay, well I could get into that, but I think I would just end up confusing myself and talking about myself in a third person," he admitted.

Whinnie laughed. "Yea, let's just leave it at that," she said in agreement again.

"Weird how they hated each other not even ten minuets ago," Zatanna muttered to Zack.

Zack nodded in agreement. "A lot of self-hate was going on," he smiled.

"Well, if we are not going to order food, should we make it ourselv-" Aqualad started to say.

From the corner of the room, they heard the slight buzz and the animated voice from the main room announcing someone had zeta-beamed in.

"Who's that?" Conner asked.

Claire scrunched her eyebrows together. "A… Speedy? No, he calls himself Red Arrow," she said obviously super-hearing from the other room.

Wally gets to his feet. "Cool, Roy's here!" he said with a smile.

Whinnie got to her feet too. "Her… His name's Roy?" she asked with a small smile.

Wally looked at Whinnie and then at the open doorway. "Yea, wait. What's Roy's counter parts name?" he asked.

Whinnie smiled wider. "Her name's-"

Suddenly from the door way, Roy's voice echoed through the room. "What the heck?" he said, his eyes landing on all the counterparts of the people around him. Black Canary showed up behind him.

"I told you," she said, her eyes following his with all the extra people in the room.

"well, I wasn't going to take you seriously! I mean, … its them just… not," he said crossing his arms over his chest in total confusion. His eyes wandered to Supergirl and his jaw dropped a little. Conner caught his reaction and he narrowed his eyes at him.

Roy raised his arms in surrendered and he looked back at the rest of the team in the room. Flash, black Canary and Superman glanced at each other.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Roy asks, his arms over his chest again.

Zack stepped forwards from Zatanna's side. "We have no idea. We were doing a mission in Bialya about a black hole machine with a counteractive reality and nanobotic machine that was threatening world peace in eastern Europe. Suddenly, we were here with no reason or objective."

Roy looked unconvinced. "And you just showed up in Mt. Justice?"

Zack gave him a cold look. "Fine, don't believe us. You're just as bad as Roxanne."

Roy narrowed his eyes in confusion and Wally burst out laughing. "That's her name isn't it?" he said at Zack.

Supergirl, Aquagirl and Whinnie smirked as Zack nodded in confirmation. Wally's laugh grew louder and Red Arrow narrowed his eyes even farther. "I don't see anything funny," he said gravely.

"You-you're…." Wally laughed hitting his knee like a hill billy. "you're just…AHAHA" he said breathing hard.

The heroes in the room watched Wally with amused smiles and grins at Wally's laugh attack and the information Red Arrow was mulling over. "Who… Roxanne?" Roy asked looking up at Zack and ignoring the nearly crying Wally.

"We call her Roxy," Whinnie deadpanned to him. "Who, in your case, looks just like you," she smiles knowingly.

Red Arrow drops his shoulders. "Roxy?" he questions in disbelief. "What kind of name was that?"

Whinnie snorts. "and Roys such a better name? Come on, it's just so… manly," she trails off.

Red Arrow gives Whinnie a level gaze. "I am a man," he states.

Whinnie shrugs off her uncertainty from earlier and smirks at Roy. "And Roxy is defiantly a girl's name, which is by the way, who you are in our world," she stated calmly back. She looked him up and down. "You look batter as a girl," she deadpanned at him causing Wally to fall in another fit of laughter.

Roy stepped backwards in shock at the mention of him being feminine. "That's just…"

"Yea, that's just what we were saying," Artemis said looking at Roy with simple sympathy.

"It really is too bad that Roxy isn't here, She would have had fun knowing that-" Supergirl started to say.

From the television behind them, a white flash split the air.

Everyone blinked away the spots that were forming in front of their eyes and Roys jaw dropped in total disbelief.

In front of everyone stood a tall girl with long red hair that reached her belly button even in the low pony tail she wore. She had a tight red sleeveless shirt that reached to the top of her stomach, exposing her belly and the tops of her hips. She wore tight black pants and black combat boots that covered her long legs. She had black armbands of her forearms and she wore a black domino mask over her eyes.

She got up from the ground she had fallen on and pulled the bow from behind her and notched an arrow before anyone could gasp. She pointed the arrow at the group in front of her and Supergirl put her hands up in surrender.

"Roxy, it's us," she says softly to the archer.

Artemis breathed out with wide eyes. "Woah," she whispered.

Roxy lowered her bow and her jaw dropped slightly. "Supergirl?" she asked. Her eyes turned to the rest of the team and she completely let the bow to her side. "Whinnie, Zack, Morgan, Aquagirl?" she asked in disbelief. "What … what are you doing here? The entire League is looking for you all!" she said.

Her eyes looked at the gender switched teammates in the room as well. "Who.. what… why-"

"Gender bent parallel world. You're counterpart is right there," Supergirl cliff notes the situation and points to Red Arrow.

Roxy glanced at the other archer and she lifts an eyebrow. "Parallel world?"

"You got a better explanation?" he says back to her.

Roxy shrugged a shoulder, and looked around the room again. "Where's Robin?" she asked avoiding the red archers penetrating gaze, God, did _she_ always do that to people? No wonder they avoid her...

"With Batman," Whinnie answered.

Roxy scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion, "Who?"

"This worlds Batwoman," Supergirl clarifies.

Roxy turns her eyes to the adults in the room. "Okay, so … Super…man?" she asks to the Kryptonian. Superman smiles friendly in response. "And Flash?" she asked the red and yellow man next to Whinnie. The man nods with a wide smile and Roxy can see the similarities in her worlds flash and this one's. Her eyes turn to the blonde in the room and she widens her eyes.

"Black Canary?" she asked.

Black Canary smiled and looked from her Roy to Roxy. "Good to know you recognize me," she answered.

Roxy grins. "So you're pretty in both worlds. How unfair," she states with her small grin.

Roy narrowed his eyes and Black Canary suddenly smiled widely. "The same can be said to Roy and you," she smiled.

Roxy rolls her eyes. "Yea cause my Daniel and Olivia would love to know that," she said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Olivia?" Black Canary suddenly smiles like a school girl. She hides her growing smile behind a hand and Roxy rolls her eyes again.

She looked over to Roy with an exasperated sigh. "They're dating in this world too?"

Roy nodded once. "It seems like our worlds are really similar, they just…"

"Are complete opposites," Roxy finishes for him with a wave of her hand in agreement. "But then again, we're not _total_ opposites, I mean beyond the gender switch we all see, we're all still fighting the good fight right? We're still the good guys and taking down villains on each world." She looks over the heroes staring at her. "At least I know that this world's me isn't a villain and you guys can have the knowledge that your counterpart is doing the same thing and protecting the world," she said with a satisfied voice.

"Well, they're not right now," Supergirl said standing up. "Apparently, they're looking for us."

The other worlds YJ team gets to their feet at the thought of their home.

"Roxy, what did they say-"

"Were they looking for us in-"

"Did you send message to the League that –"

Roxy held up her hands at the oncoming voices. "Look, all I know is that you guys never showed up for briefing. Batwoman and some of the other Leaguers went looking for you in Bialya, but when they still didn't find you, they went on a worldwide hunt," she states. "You should have seen Batwoman, I thought she was gonna go Superwoman on us and punch down the doors when we got back to Watchtower," Roxy said completely serious.

Wally turned to Artemis. "Can you imagine Batman if his Robin got lost?" he asked with wide eyes.

Artemis widened her eyes at the thought and they both shivered. "Sorry you had to actually see that," Artemis said to Roxy.

Roxy shook her head. "I'm scarred for life. And Olivia was way worried about you kid," Roxy says to Apollo. "She was nearly tearin out her hair to find where you had disappeared to."

"You must have thought it was funny," Apollo said with ice in his voice.

Roxy looked at him and shook her head. "No, I didn't. It was actually pretty scary seeing the mentors I grew up round loose their cool over you all." She turned to the standing team around her and the sitting heroes behind them who were listening intently. "Superwoman's used to knowing how to handle a situation and dealing with it with her super fists and putting the bad guys behind bars. With this, she felt so useless all she could do was stand in a corner and watch as Batwoman and Blue Beetlette tried to find out where they were. She was on the verge of just tearing down the walls in frustration," Roxy said to Supergirl who was looking faintly surprised.

Conner looked back at Superman and couldn't help but to wonder if he would do the same for him. Superman caught his glance and nodded once. Of course he would search for him. He _was_ his child after all and after confirming that between them, Conner smiled lightly from the corners of his mouth.

Roxy turned to Whinnie. "And your Aunt is literally running across the world searching for you. I don't think she's slept or even eaten since you disappeared. No one can catch up to her to stop her before she falls on her face in exhaustion. She's running on fumes looking for you," Roxy informs Whinnie whose eyebrows came up in a worried arch on her face.

Wally looked back at his Uncle beside him and he lightly pushed his sides. "You can't do that if I go missing okay?" he smiles lightly as if joking.

Flash doesn't smile. "I would do exactly what my counterpart is doing if you went missing even if that meant searching the world for you until I couldn't go on," he says gravely.

Wally loses his grin and looks over at his counterparts hurt expression and he wraps a hand on her shoulder. Whinnie doesn't push his hand away, but doesn't grab onto it for support either.

"And it's not just the League. The public has gotten word that you're all missing and they've all gone into revolts. The entire world is losing its mind," Roxy said not holding back.

The room stands still.

"You mean just cause we've left?" Whinnie asked confused. "The whole world goes crazy?"

Flash steps forwards with Black Canary.

"No, well, partly. Because you've left, I'm guessing that we've off balanced the social system of the universe. No one thing can be out of place for a long time without a consequence. The social unrest is probably the start of a chain of reactions trying to put you back in your original world," Flash says going scientific on the young heroes.

Wally looks at Whinnie and they share a proud smirk, but then remembering their predicament, they look back at the two adults.

"If that was what happened at your world, there will most defiantly be a reaction on our side of the world. We need to find out what's sending you all here and send you back before our worlds turn upside down," Black Canary placing her hands on her hips.

"And how do we do that?" Superboy said standing up next to Supergirl.

Black Canary glanced briefly at them. "We should retrace your steps and your actions to begin with. If we can identify what-"she started to go on.

Interrupting Black Canary was the automation voice that signaled the heroes that someone else had appeared by zeta-beam.

Robin suddenly walked in the door followed by the SheRobin decked out in their costumes followed closely by Batman with a scowl on his face.

"Roxy!" SheRobin said surprised. "When did you get here?" she asked in shock.

"Just a couple of minuets ago. Batwoman says if you get hurt she will make my life a living hell," Roxy deadpans the message to SheRobin.

She Robin smiled. "Oh, how nice." Smile.

Roxy glared down at the thirteen year old. "I'm not your baby sitter so don't do anything stupid or she'll kill me," she warned SheRobin.

SheRobin only smiled in response.

Batman looked at Roxy with white lensed eyes. "Counter part of Red Arrow?" he asked.

She gave him a narrowed look. "I _am_ Red Arrow. He's _my_ counterpart," she clarified.

Roy stepped forwards. "You're in _my_ world. You're _my _counterpart," he clarified to her. She glared in response and they sent sparks from their eyes at each other.

Batman turned away from them and he addressed the League in front of him. "Have any of you seen the news?" he asked.

Superman shook his head as did the rest of the adults in the room. "What is it?" Black Canary asked.

"Something's wrong," Flash stated.

Batman said nothing but turned on the TV in front of them all.

"We have a situation."

* * *

**The plot thickens :)) muahaha**

**sorry for the delay in the update. This week has been hell. **

**Anyway's REVIEW!**

**i know you want toooo :p**

**~missmusicluver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews and thanks to:**

**A2ID, , becky199756, Browniesarethebest, candyluvr4evva, ChildofStorms, Eaglator23, I Left My Heart In California, Irenerb, IrisCrystal17, IrisOfTheNight, Jennybot19, JustKissMe, kakashiluckyblackcat, LelaCross, Lillianna Rider, Mesonoxian, Obiwan1022, Rae-Prite, sheldon2.0, Sparklight Prime, SUPAfast JeLLyFisH, Wrighter92, Yancha Kitsune and youradmirerfromafar**

**for being amazing and adding on your favorites!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nada. :( tears***

* * *

"What do you mean, a problem?" Supergirl turned to the Batman with hands on her slender hips. "Cause as of right now, I've had about enough problems to last for the day," she said tight lipped and a half glare at the man in black.

He gave her a cold glare in return. "Robin, open news feed from the cave network," he ordered crisply.

Both Robins immediately looked to their holographic arm pieces and started typing away. The heroes around the room stared at the two birds with a mixture of amusement and knowing. This was … interesting to say in the least.

SheRobin looked over at her counterpart as her own image of the newsfeed popped up. "You can close yours, I've got this one," she stated to him. She paused the newsfeed and grinned cheekily at her counterpart as if she had won a contest.

Robin looked over to the girl on his left and grinned despite her intentions of one-upping him. "I know, I was just checking my fanbase in Gotham. The fanfictions about me on here are ridiculous," he grinned with amusement. He looked up to the Dark Knight who stood slightly behind him. "You should here some of the ones on here about you," he suddenly snickered. "Now those re just funny."

The Dark Knight didn't smile. "Robin…" he warned with a growl.

SheRobin suddenly gasped and smiled at her counterpart. "Oh man I know," she grinned widely. "Did you read the one with Batwoman and Wonderman?... Uh, I mean, Batman and Wonder…woman?" she asked in amusement despite her gender mistake. "The conversations between them seriously made me think of-"

"Robins," Batman growled deeply.

Both of the Robins looked upwards at the tall man behind them. "The news report," he demanded.

The Leaguers' and the Junior Leaguers' smiled from the corners of their mouths. Someone really should just video tape this.

SheRobin looked away from the male counterpart of her mentor. "Right," she said tapping once on a centerpiece on her arm. "Here we go."

The heroes in the room directed their attention to the screen above the short bird girl's arm. There was a blonde woman on the screen who was looking quite worried. "Cat Grant reporting live here in the Metropolis Downtown area with what looks like a giant crater in the earth," the blonde said with widening eyes. The camera zoomed out and showed an image of a street being nearly torn in half by a gaping rift in the cement. The camera went back to the blonde woman. "No news yet if Superman has taken charge of this sudden interruption here in-"

Robin stopped the news feed on his counterparts arm and opened his own holographic screen after logging out of whatever site he had been on before. He showed the heroes around him a picture of the rift in Metropolis from a bird's eye view. Which seemed to just be a large black scar that somehow, was getting bigger by the seconds, if not a centimeter than maybe more on the concrete. The image changed to a 3-D image of the rift and the heroes in the room dropped their jaw slightly. This was no hole from an earthquake, or weird explosion, this was just… weird.

"This shows the depth of the hole," SheRobin clarified to any in the room who didn't understand. "And according to satellite and ground photos, the depth of the rift is two miles down."

"What!" Wally exploded. "TWO miles down?" he asked in complete bewilderment.

"Yea, that's what I said," Robin commented at his best friends remark.

Wally didn't seem to hear him. "That's not even possible, that's like impossible," Wally turned to Robin. "Now would be a good time for you to make one of those nonexistent words pop out of your mouth so you can tell your psychopath SheRobin that that's totally impossible," he said raising his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Dude, it's happening, so it's possible," Robin stated with drooping shoulders for a moment. Then he straightened himself out as he thought over his best friends words. "And don't call me a psychopath," he said with narrowing eyes.

Wally looked taken back again. "I didn't I-"Wally tried to say.

"Yeayeayea, fix your bromance later, we've got bigger issues to deal with," SheRobin interrupted before giving Wally the stink eye. "Apparently, this isn't the only rift in the world," she stated, going back to discussing the matter at hand. "There's one in Paris, Iran, Russia, Australia, China, and more are popping up over the world in totally random areas."

Superman's eyebrows came together in a 'V'. "And we didn't feel the earthquake that set off these rifts?" he asked in confusion.

SheRobin shook her head. "That's the crazy part-," she started.

"-they just popped up out nowhere and continued to get bigger. Like a parasite, just… not organic," Robin finished in total sync with his counterpart.

Superman looked more confused than ever.

"So big bad holes in the earth," Wally said with raised eyebrows in confirmation at the heroes around him.

Supergirl nodded and Superboy did as well. They crossed glances with knowing stares and SheRobin tipped her head at Supergirl. "I know that look, … what is it?" she asked in almost awe at the two Supers and their natural affinity to read each other's mind considering their mutual dislike of each other in the beginnings.

Supergirl shared another private conversational look with Superboy then turned to SheRobin. "I… we… were just considering the facts that were in front of us. The holes in this earth, the strange public uprisings in our own world... They might be connected with each other and it could be because of the unbalanced worlds we now have."

Flash glanced at the stony faced Batman then stepped forwards. "That could make sense. The worlds are rebelling the loss and gain of unwanted people in its own dimension. It would explain the rifts in the earth's crust and their own weird uprisings. …This could all be potentially caused by the sudden appearance of the … gender switched team," he said awkwardly as the last part of his sentence came to a close.

Batman looked doubtful. "This could also be a ruse by the-"

SheRobin interrupted Batman with a dismissive snort. "By who? The Light? Some other scum bag wanting to make a name for themselves?" she turned to the black caped man behind her. "Come on, that seems a little out there don't you think? This all lines up," she said with her hands now on her hips.

Batman regarded the little Robin coolly. "Or you could only be seeing what you think you want to see. The lines you make them out to be might be invisible and you only see them because of your emotional desperation to get to your own world. If this is truly connected to the events of your coming here, it should be backed up with further details before we make any rash moves," he said calmly, but no one could miss the hint of ice in his deep voice.

SheRobin dropped her gaze from the tall man and nodded glumly. Though she knew in her heart it was connected, this Batman was right. She did need proof to back up a single theory. This could all actually be concocted by some evil genius to distract the League before destroying the earth.

SheRobin thought back to all the villains she had fought. Yea, she wouldn't put it past some of the loony's she had fought to pull something like this. She turned her head back up to the Dark Knight man and nodded once. She understood.

Batman stared at her with a less intense gaze in acceptance and SheRobin knew that was all she was going to get as an accepted knowledge for her disobedience. Her Batwoman would have her clean the batmobiles with a Q-tip for a month if she had interrupted her like that. She glanced sideways at the man to t side of her and she wondered silently if he did the same thing to this worlds Robin. Seeing how close her and her counterpart were, she considered the possibility of her mentor and this one being close. The idea seemed crazy, but then again, this all was.

With a last glance at the man, she turned back into the conversation going on around her.

"-plan to do about it?" Black Canary snapped angrily at Superman.

Superman narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman like she had just insulted his intelligence. "If I knew the answer to that question Dinah, I would already have this under control. The hard truth is that we have no way to send them back. The technology in its self is completely out of our reach."

Black Canary narrowed her eyes at Superman but said nothing back. Every word was the truth.

"The energy rift in Metropolis…" SheRobin wondered out loud. Her team and the other heroes in the room turned to her with curious eyes. So the little bird did have an idea on how to fix this…

Robin met his counterpart's eyes and he tipped his head to one side in thought. "You don't think…" The heroes turned their eyes to the other Robin.

SheRobin shrugged a shoulder at the boy version of herself. "No idea, but it might work," she answered. The League turned their gaze back to the girl.

"But what if-"Robin said crunching his eyebrows together in obvious doubt at their synched conversation no one else could hear. The League and the junior Leaguers turned back to the boy.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking about. If I … we … are wrong, it could possibly be-" SheRobin interrupted Robin with arms across her chest. The League turned back to the female.

"-disastrous," Robin nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," SheRobin said placing her hands on her hips now. "But if it-"

Wally threw up his hands in the air and Whinnie did the same thing in exasperation. "Okay, hold it!" he yelled to the in-sync Robins.

"Just because you can seem to read each other's minds-" Whinnie yelled just as loud as Wally.

"-doesn't mean that we can read them too!" Wally yelled finishing his counterpart's sentence.

They looked at each other shortly then looked away slightly embarrassed at the unplanned encounter.

Robin and SheRobin smirked. "Yea,… right," Robin said to Wally.

Wally glared at the younger boy. "Just spill what you were talking about."

Robin looked over to his counterpart and she shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Robin turned back to his best friend and explained carefully, "We were thinking that the rifts, well, they might be a portal back to their world," he explained. "The energy amount at the bottom of the rift is similar to a small sun. It's not normal and that could indicate it's not just some hole in the world, but an accidental portal to another world brought on by the unbalance of the worlds."

Wally dropped his jaw. "The two mile drop? That's your brilliant idea? To jump off a cliff and see if you end back up in your own world?" he asked in total disbelief. He turned to SheRobin. "All you would get out of that is accomplishing being dead," he said in slight annoyance. He threw out his arm to Robin and pointed at the young boy's chest with a pointed finger. "And if you die, how do you know that you don't kill him too? You both are the same person. If you get dead doing a stunt like that, how do you know that the other won't die along with you?"

Robin and SheRobin looked at each other with slightly wider eyes. They hadn't even considered that…

Wally seemed to catch the expression between them and nodded in satisfaction in their dawning knowledge. "Jumping off a cliff is off the table. Even if it is a way home for all of you, the variables and the unknown are too high to pay the price with both of your lives. It's just too high…"

Supergirl nodded from the side of the group. "I agree with … Wally. We have no idea if it is actually a portal back. If it is, then great, but if we're not 100% sure that it is, that option is dead to me," she said in firmness.

SheRobin opened her mouth in protest. "But this might be the only-"

Supergirl interrupted her with a quick hand. "100% or not at all Robin." She stared at the shorter girl with unblinking eyes. "If Batwoman found out that we had died because of something like this, she would rise us back up from the grave and bury us herself afterwards but not before yelling and killing us herself with her eyes," she deadpanned not only to SheRobin, but the rest of her team as well.

Robin looked up at his mentor with rising eyebrows. Batman didn't look down at his protégé but stared forward unmoving and in thought.

"So unfortunately for you Robin, I'm not taking any chances on this mission. We find another way home unless you have definite proof." She turned away and muttered to Superboy under her breath. "I wouldn't be surprised if Batwoman carries Kryptonite around with her just in case we mess up and die so she can torture us about it later."

Superboy smiled and Superman grinned obviously hearing her comment as well. "Actually he does, so it must mean your Batwoman does too," he said grinning wider. "But I doubt he would use it like that." The heroes around them looked at them questioningly but the three Super's ignored them completely.

Supergirl rose a raven eyebrow. "Really?" she whispered glancing over at Batman. "I'll remember that."

Batman scowled. "I can read lips," he stated in ice.

Superboy laughed out loud and Superman grinned like teenager. Supergirl smiled self-consciously at the black caped man. "Right," she said with a grim set in her mouth.

Batman didn't smile back.

SheRobin stepped in front of Supergirl's tall figure with an exasperated expression. "Honestly! How hard is it for you all to just get along and-"

Suddenly there was an all too familiar flash of light.

Heroes round the room covered their eyes from the blinding whiteness that consumed their eyes and grimaced at the black spots that formed in the corners of their eyes after the light had just as suddenly disappeared.

"I hate it when it does that," Wally muttered under his breath, rubbing his now sore eyes.

"Who else could seriously be here now!" Artemis threw her hands up in the air at the same time.

A figure flew through the air like it had been pushed by an invisible force and rolled in perfect balance to its feet when it hit the floor. Even thought, the outfit was the same, the heroes gasped at the unmistakable sight of one of the best Super Heroes in the world.

It stood up slowly and SheRobin smiled wide and gasped with obvious relief. "Batwoman!"

Artemis, Wally, Conner, Megan, Kaldur and the rest of the heroes from that planet widen their eyes and dropped their jaws to varying degrees. "B-B-B-Batwoman?" Wally spluttered out with an astonished expression.

The woman was tall, about 5' 11. Her face was rounded with a graceful chin and jaw line that was anything but masculine. Her eyes were covered from the black cowl that covered the top of her face, but from the sides of her head you could see the small hole on the back of her head that produced a long bundle of thick black hair in a high ponytail. She had a black corset like top piece that stuck to her like a second skin and showed her obvious curves as a full grown woman. She had a short black mini skirt that reached the middle of her thighs with black pants under the skirt that tucked into calf high black boots with a one inch heel to them. And to set off the look of the Bat, she had a grey bat insignia on her chest, a silver and black colored utility belt and the signature long black cape that covered her shoulders that reached to her heels.

She stepped forwards with an air of power and strength that the Young Justice team on that planet had only seen on one other person before, and that was their very own mission director, Batman.

"Batwoman!" SheRobin yelled again with transparent happiness. The woman's gaze snapped to the small girl in the middle of the room and for a moment, the woman loses the stony expression and smiles warmly at the littlest bird in the room.

"Robin," she says with genuine happiness.

SheRobin launches herself at the black clad woman. The people in the room watch as SheRobin flew across the room like the bird she was named after and landed in the open arms of the Dark Knight-ess.

Batman looked at Robin who was watching the two peoples embraces. Robin felt a chill on his back and understood someone was watching him. He turned to batman and met his mentors gaze. They understood the message that went unsaid between them and Robin smiles. Batman doesn't change outwardly except for a small lift at the corners of his mouth. Robin knew that was the extent of a full fledged smile.

SheRobin let go of Batwoman and stepped beside her like the partner she was. Batwoman looked over the room and her eyes landed on Batman. Her gaze and expression went stony.

Her gaze then turned to the other people in the room and her expression became even stonier. "Robin repor-" she started to say.

Then from behind her, another bright white flash echoed around the room. Heroes covered their sore eyes and blinked away the dots that were starting to form in the corners of their vision.

No one saw where it came from, but suddenly a red and blue blur shot out of thin air and crashed into a unsuspecting Superman.

Superman's eyes widened before the figure smashed into him and surprisingly threw him off his feet and hurled him into the next wall and through the next room … and then the next.

The figure threw the dazed Superman onto the floor and put a crushing boot on the top of Superman's chest. It applied pressure and Superman was sure he felt his ribs crack.

"Where is Supergirl?" it said. A woman's voice.

Superman blinked away the red dots in his vision and widened his eyes at the vision in from of him.

This woman… well this woman was beautiful.

With long black hair that fell to elbows, amazing blue eyes that seemed at the moment to scream fury and pale white skin; she was the definition of … WOW.

The boot on his chest got heavier and he felt for sure, a rib crack under her weight. "Answer me," she said in a voice lined with steel. She was mad, he guessed. And very mad to throw him threw a couple of walls.

"Superwoman?" Superman heard Supergirl ask from behind the woman stepping on his chest.

Superman's eyes widened. Super… wom- …. Okay wow. Just… wow.

Superwoman widened her own eyes and turned around, leaving Superman on the ground. Her eyes met Supergirl's and she rose to the air, a couple of inches off the ground.

"Supergirl," Superwoman said as if at a loss.

Supergirl stepped through the crumbling hole in the wall and walked over to Superwoman with amused eyes. "Missing me much?" she asked placing her hands over her chest and popping one hip to the right side.

Superwoman looked down at the man still on the ground from her smack down. "Is that...?"

Supergirl sighed loudly. "Help yourself up and lets all have a chat. You should probably apologize while you're at it."

Superwoman looked down at Superman with eyebrows together in confusion. "I-"

Superman helped himself off the floor. "It's not a problem. I understand why you did it," he said with a nod.

Superboy appeared from behind the wall with Wally and Whinnie a half second behind him.

"Wow. And I thought Batman was protective," Wally whistled at the gaping hole in the wall.

Whinnie laughed along with a grinning Superboy. "Yea, but Superwoman didn't tackle it out on the kidnappers like Batwoman would have done. Instead she took it out on the innocent wall," Whinnie smirked wider.

Supergirl rolled her blue eyes. "Superwoman meet your counterpart of this world, Superman."

Superman stared at the woman in from of him. She had a curved chin like his own. Blue eyes he recognized in the mirror every morning and raven colored hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt that wrapped around the base of her middle finger with a yellow and red 'S' shaped symbol smack center of her chest. She had a red short skirt with a thin yellow belt and blue leggings underneath. Like his own, she wore calf high red boots, but she wore a one inch heel.

Superman stared a little longer at her and her at him.

Superman took out a hand at her. "Nice to meet you," he said with a half smile.

Superwoman smiled lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet myself as well."

Superman and woman laugh at their shared lame joke. Supergirl and boy share a look that screamed 'wow I can't believe that just actually happened.'

Robin appeared in the hole behind the six heroes. "You guys ever coming back? Batman and Batwoman are having a glaring contest."

The heroes glanced at each other and began their climb through the wall, the next wall… and then the next wall to the original room they had appeared in.

"Man, that was a work out," Wally complained heavily.

"Yea, shut it lazy, I think Batwoman and Batman have been talking," Whinnie whispered as they got to the main room in the

"Robin, report." The order was short and clear and the rest of the team in the room from that other world seemed to take the order personally as well. They stepped away from their counterparts and stepped side by side into a straight line that faced the newest newcomer.

SheRobin stepped forwards from the line and spoke in a businesslike voice, "We had just infiltrated the main power source room of the Mass Density Remote in the southern wing of the building when the team was hit by a white light from a corner of the area. Being the first one in the room, I was the first one shot and was transported here. A parallel universe."

Batwoman seemed unfazed at the fact that her protégé had been shot at and then sent to another world. Her eyes turned to the black caped man staring at her in turn with a stern gaze.

"Scenario thirty two?" She asked the man with a no bullshit look.

Batman stared at her for a moment then nodded with a stiff jerk. "Submission B," he replied.

Batwoman's whited out eyes widened a little at the corners. "Interesting," she said softly.

Flash looked from one Bat to the other. "Great," he muttered. "Just what the world needs. Two brooding bats."

Superman released a surprised laugh from the corners of his mouth and Superboy grinned a little in return. Supergirl watched the two men in front of her and snorted in a half laugh. Yea, they were going to get along fine when she left, she could just feel it.

Batwoman and Batman turned on Flash in an instant.

"I can read lips," Batman stated in a cold and even voice. "Even in my peripheral vision."

Batwoman narrowed her eyes at the Flash and turned her head slightly to Batman. "Even here they are the same."

"They should be, he is her; just a different gender," Batman answered her, obviously talking about the Flash in her world.

"It's unfortunate," Batwoman said with an even voice. "I had hoped this Flash would be less annoying."

"From your expression of ours, I'm guessing yours is just as thick minded and naive. You've just ruined my hopes in return," he said mildly.

The heroes in the room watched their conversation with growing confusion. It was almost an insult, except the tone to it was… almost…

Wally turned to Robin and noticed a small smirk on his lips. Wally realized he was staring at the two Bat's and something clicked in his kind. "Holly crap, did the Bat-people just crack a joke?" he asked in high disbelief.

Robin's smirk turned to a grin. "Their sense of humor in from of other people is very-"

"-dry," SheRobin continued Robins sentence without missing a heartbeat. They smirked again in unison and the Bat-Grownups turned to their own protégé's.

"And the rifts, are they happening in this world too?" Batwoman asked in a business tone.

Batman nodded to his counterpart. "Yes, but they are physically getting bigger with every second, and according to the readings, the more people come from that world, the faster these holes get."

Batwoman lapsed into silence. "Resolution?"

"According to Robin, you all should jump off a cliff and see what happens," Wally answered the woman.

SheRobin glared at Wally. "I agree with him."

"You can't agree with yourself," Roxy told the smallest of the heroes.

"Yea, it would still count as one," Roy agreed.

"Hah!" wally smiled in triumph.

Whinnie didn't look impressed. "You, are an idiot."

Wally turned to her with wide eyes. "Dude, you just insulted us!"

"You're still an idiot."

"That makes you an idiot too."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yep."

"No because I'm better."

Wally turned an eyebrow up sarcastically. "How so?"

"I'm the girl."

Wally opened his mouth to throw a remark back at his counterpart but Flash held up his hands for silence. "Good god, let's just figure this out and get them home. One Wally is bad enough; I really don't think anyone can handle two of them."

"Yea, the world's literally tearing itself apart trying to handle two," Apollo smirked. Artemis laughed and fist pumped her counterpart.

Batwoman and Batman grimaced in annoyance.

Superwoman caught on to the look. "Got any ideas on how to get us all back?"

Batman turned to Batwoman and they nodded in sync. "We may," they said together.

Flash's skin turned a gray color. "Yea, they need to leave. As quickly as possible." He breathed shortly. "This is just getting creepy."

Robin and SheRobin smirked and glanced at one another. "Cool," they said.

Superman ignored the others. "Care to clue us in?" he asked.

Batwoman nodded. "Here's what we're all going to do…" she said her eyes flashing a hatched plan with her counterpart grinning in the corners of his mouth in a thin amusement.

* * *

**Funny stuff :)**

**Anyways you know the drill, come and criticise me :P**

**JK, but BTW sorry for the wait. I had musical showings going on, so I literally had no time. BUT yay i got this chap up anyways!**

**~missmusicluver**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what?" Wally asked looking over to his counterpart from another universe. "I'm glad I met you."

Whinnie raised an eyebrow sarcastically at him and turned back to scoping out Downtown Metropolis from the top of the Daily Planet. "Really? Cause you were just literally telling me half a second ago about how much you hated being around me. Like literally, _half_ of a second ago."

"Well, in that period of time, I've realized something," Wally said, leaning against the side of the roof's railing.

"_That you're annoying?_" Artemis's voice came in from his head set.

Whinnie grinned and Wally pulled out the com in his ear. "Dudes, private conversation with myself. Geez."

"_You're on a com set linked with the entire League; not even just us," _Robin said. Wally put the com back in his ear and grimaced. "_But go on though. Embarrass yourself in front of the rest of the League. It'll put off the tension of doing it later. What did you realize?"_

Wally smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, not in the least embarrassed. "That I am definitely good looking, no matter my gender. I could totally go girl and still be hot!"

SheRobin laughed from the over side of his com. _"Whinnie just texted me the same thing._"

"She did not!" Wally said suddenly straight faced and serious, horrified.

Whinnie smiled. "I totally did. Stop thinking like me."

Wally narrowed his eyes at Whinnie. "Stop thinking like _me_."

"I thought it first."

"You did not!"

"I freaking _texted_ it dude. I definitely thought it first."

"I was thinking about it before I said it. So I could have thought about it longer."

"_Oh god shut up_," Superboy and Supergirl said together from the other side of his com.

"_One more word—" _Supergirl said.

"—_And I'll throw you at the sun—" _Superboy continued.

"—_With my fist,_" finished Supergirl. There was a short moment of silence from everyone over the com set.

"_That was—" _Zatanna said from the other side of the com, squatting down with her counterpart on the building opposite from the Daily Planet.

"—_terrifying," _Zack finished for her. "_Completely and utterly—"_

"—terrifying. Yea I get it," Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever, that was me pouring my heart out to you."

"It was pathetic," Whinnie said, putting the binoculars up to her eyes again and scanning the half a mile wide crater in the pavement below them.

"You're pathetic."

"That means you're still pathetic."

"_One more damned word…"_Supergirl growled from their coms.

"_Supergirl,_" Superwoman stated like a warning.

"_Sorry. Yea. Right. Whatever. Shut them up_," Supergirl apologized.

"_Kid Flash_," Flash said from the other side of his com.

"Understood," Wally said.

"Crystal clear," Whinnie agreed, looking over her counterpart and grinning.

"_I swear to -" _

Zatanna and Zack's resounding laughs could be heard from the coms on every hero.

The pavement in the street cracked and cement from the sidewalk crumbled inwards. Whinnie and Wally turned their attention to the crater below them in the same moment and narrowed their eyes in unison. There was dead silence between the coms.

"The crater grew," Wally informed them, staring down with a look of total concentration.

"_It's gotten deeper too_," SheRobin's said.

"How much deeper?" Whinnie asked.

"_It's now three and a half miles deep_."

"Holy shi-" Whinnie started to say.

"That's an entire mile and a half more!" Wally exclaimed.

"_This is getting ridiculous. How are we going to get it to close back_-" Apollo asked.

"Sending the imposters back?" Wally suggested half heartedly.

"Hey!" Whinnie exclaimed.

"_Brilliant. Any clue on how to do that Kid Ginger?_"

"Doing what Rob said, and throwing them down the rabbit hole..."

"Dude!" Whinnie exclaimed again.

"_I was serious about hitting you to sun _," Supergirl deadpanned.

"_Knock it off guys. We have to find the exit point of the most condensed energy. Kid Flash-" _Robin said.

"Yes?" both of the younger flash's chimed.

"_Uhh, boy Kid Flash... look through the hyperkinetic lenses and report if there's any spiking of-"_

Wally placed the goggles over his eyes and peered down at the area below him, zoning out the birds voice from his ear. "Dude..." Wally breathed.

"What?" Whinnie asked, leaning forwards.

Wally shook his head, passed the goggles over to his counterpart and pressed a finger to his com for better connection. "Robin, the entire crack is up in lights."

"_What?_" SheRobin asked.

"_That is not possib-" _Wonder Woman said.

"_What does that-"_ Apollo started to ask.

"_Oh God. Wally was right_," Artemis said.

"_What?"_ Zatanna and Zack asked, lost as to what was being figured out.

"_Artemis, elaborate to the rest of the team," _Aqualad ordered.

"_Highest energy. Half a mile wide. Three and a half miles down..." _Artemis trailed off.

"_It's radiating energy powerful enough to crack apart the earth,_" SheRobin went on.

"_It is a gateway_." Batman informed everyone.

"_A portal_," Batwoman agreed. "_Back to our universe."_

There was a moment of silence. _"So we really do have to jump down the rabbit hole,"_ Supergirl said.

"Looks like it," Whinnie said.

"Wonderful," Wally grinned.

"_Should be... exciting," _Zack said.

"_Unless we die on impact into our own world," _Apollo said.

"_You just had to..." _ Roxy said from the invisible Bioship above the crater.

"_We need a new plan then," _Aquagirl said.

"_Correct_," Batwoman said.

"_Yes,_" Batman said.

"_This is beyond creepy_," Flash murmured into his com.

"_We all heard that_," Superman stated.

"I_t's true_," Flash said.

"_It's a nightmare_," Wonder Woman said.

"At least you don't have to talk to yourself on a daily basis now..." Wally said.

"Shut it," Whinnie said, shoving her shoulder against him.

"_Oh god... could you imagine talking to a Wonder Man?_" Artemis giggled.

"_We do not have a Wonder Man_," Aquagirl said.

"_His name is Mr. Wonder_," Supergirl agreed.

Wally started laughing. "That is- I just can't- oh god-"

"Forget the Super Children hitting you to the sun. Wonder Woman's gonna burn you, bury you, revive you, then sacrifice you to Hera if you don't shut up Kid Flash," Whinnie warned.

"_Uhhh guys..._" Apollo said over the com, sounding nervous and cautious.

"_Woah, what the hell is __**that**_?" Roxy said.

From below the heroes, the crater grew again, but this time, a piercing white light they had all become all too accustomed to seeing burned across their eyes.

"Oh shit," Wally said, rubbing his eyes and looking down.

* * *

**HAHA cliffhanger. Sorry for posting so late, I know it's been a while, but I've been pretty busy. Hope you liked it. You know what to do.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Missmusicluver**


End file.
